Painting the Sky
by D3sstorjo
Summary: A puff of air left the fine pink lips, and a forgotten whisper, she couldn't even remember what she said...but someone did.;;Ikarishipping


\\\Painting the Sky/

0

o

.

The blanket of night hung up high in the sky beyond anyone's reach. A small curl of smoke from chimneys' rose to try and capture the sky, not succeeding.

Hikari looked up. She looked at the small gleams of stars in the sky, their light reflecting off the powdery sheen of the snow coated on the group.

Shinji gripped onto the rail, his knuckles turning white from the cold, begging to be placed back in the warmth of his pocket.

There was a calming silence that strung between the two. Puffs of air left their lips, no words attached. Hikari opened her lips and whispered incoherent words. She pulled a straight face and turned her heel in a frustrated manner, leaning the stunned man behind, the rail now his safety support.

"Hikari." he murmured, catching the bluenette's attention, who whisked around to stare at his face in a bewildered manner.

"What do you want?" she breathed out, her body suddenly looking fatigued, defeated and sorrowful.

Shinji shook his head, pointing to the star. "Hikari, look there." he said, louder this time so there was no fear in the use of his voice.

Hikari reluctantly followed his gaze, and the direction of his finger. Her broken look now replaced by a puzzled one, her lips turning into a crooked frown.

"That star is you." Shinji commented wisely, his sentence was straight forward and punctual. He sucked in another breath, shifting his finger to the moon. "That's me." he remarked, with a hint of humor laced in his tone.

"You're fat..." Hikari deadpanned, secretly attempting to lighten the acrid mood and gazed at the moon in curiosity, as if she urged him to continue.

Shinji let out a light growl, "Troublesome..." he breathed, "you and I, we seem close, but we're so far..."

Hikari's eyes widened, she shook her head. "That's not true..." she whimpered, walking back to the rail, standing by Shinji's side once again, "Please don't tell me...that you...are breaking up with me?"

Shinji flashed her an angry look, "No." he said firmly, gripping the rail even tighter. "We'll never meet, but were in the same solar system." Shinji said, choosing to switch the subject.

Hikari's eyes widened, her body suddenly feeling a warmth envelop her. She couldn't help but smile softly at Shinji, and melt into his embrace. She bent down, gently brushing his mauve hair away and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hikari. I know what you said." Shinji murmured into her neck, breathing in her aroma of fig and traces of vanilla.

Hikari shook, her fear escalating in her body. She hadn't meant to have those words slip from her lips. She knew Shinji wouldn't take those words seriously, and he wouldn't like them. Her heart pounded in her young, fragile body, her fingers beginning to sweat. "Shinji I...I…I'm…"

"I love you too." he whispered into her ear, his voice slipping through his teeth like silk. The words came with surprise, like a sack of bricks being thrown out a glass window, shattering the pane like it was nothing. Shinji made it nothing, though Hikari took it as if it was everything.

"Shinji!" Hikari yelped softly, "...you don't have to...just because-,"

"Hikari...I know." Shinji mused, watching the color rise into Hikari's pale cheeks. "I know, but I am not lying."

Hikari breathed her shoulders relaxing in Shinji's embrace. "You didn't hear me correctly Shinji." She giggled, feeling Shinji's weight suddenly grow on her. "I said that I'll love you forever" she kissed him on those nose, "and ever, and ever, as long as the star and the moon exist, I'll love you." She smiled, connecting her fingers with his, as they shared one last kiss.

Shinji burned his eyes into hers once again. "I'll love you, until I die." he said softly, pulling his girlfriend into his arm, claiming her lips.

The fireworks were magnificent. The tender moment exploded blissfully, the cold air having no affect on the two intertwined teens. A breeze rolled by, the moon starting to sink, and the stars that had once illuminated by the beautiful night sky, were starting to fade. Shinji closed his eyes, washing the guilt back down his body, his fingers slowly opening up, releasing Hikari's from his own, his lips left Hikari's own and He turned his back, his shoulders sagging in defeat and lost. His charcoal eyes were remnants of flames, dead and gone.

Hikari clenched the silver band in her palm, tears threatening to spill, her lips tingling from the sensation of Shinji's.

"Shinji! I love you!" she shouted, watching his figure fade into the distance. She swore he hesitated before he was gone.

_When you're searching, you'll find me in the sky._

_-_Fin-

* * *

><p>(To clear things up;; Shinji had to leave for another region to travel, and he knew he had to sacrifice Hikari. He'll come back, but it'll be in another...ten years or so.)<p>

Anyways. I'm back for the time being. I have many one-shot that's are going to be rolling out soon. I'll wait until winter break to upate facade.

Until then,

D3sstorjo Zephorium


End file.
